


How I Met Your Father

by Erica_T



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Rogers has to write a report on how her parents met.  The one problem, her entire life is classified, and the fact that she even exists is top secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessismore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/gifts).



> From one of her prompts over on the Darcy Lewis imPROMPT-u-thon.

Sarah Rogers was in a bind.

There were a lot of advantages to being the progeny of a superhero. Inherited abilities was a good one, access to the latest technology was another, even if she couldn't use it at school where anyone could see.

However, there were disadvantages.

In particular, just about every aspect of their lives was classified, the only reason that Sarah was even permitted to attend a public high school was because she wanted to be a normal teenager for a bit, and her dad went toe to toe with the 'jack booted thugs' (her mom's words) to make it happen. No one at school knew that she was Captain America's daughter, not even the teachers, and she was good with that.

But this assignment...

It should be easy. For anyone who was not her, it probably was easy. Write a 2 page paper about how your parents, or other significant relatives, met. Most of the kids in class had regular parents who met through friends or some other mundane answer. No problem. Her parents? How do you write a paper on how Captain America met his wife? Especially since the fact that he even had a wife and family was top secret, ultra classified and if anyone found out there would be serious consequences. That was a problem.

She came home that afteroon a little bummed out, understandably. Her mom and Aunt Jane were in the kitchen arguing about something that had happened in Aunt Jane's lab. A quick glance around told her that her brother was off somewhere, probably with Uncle Thor. Jamie was the same age as Jane and Thor's oldest, so they were often all out together. There was an open bottle of wine on the kitchen counter, already half empty, and Aunt Jane was talking with her hands, a sure sign that at least one glass had gone down already. She said hello and Jane gave her a hug.

"Hey sweetie!" Her mother called at her. "How was school?"

"Fine. Sort of." She slung her bag down next to the stool she hopped up on. Her mother sat at the island across from her, a concerned look on her face.

"Uh oh. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that there's this assignment that we have to do, it's got me in a bit of a conundrum."

"Oh? What is it?" "A two page report on how our parents met."

"Oh...well...that's not going to be too hard, I mean..."

"Mom. How do I write a report about you and Dad without letting loose that he's Captain America? All I know is that you guys met at work, work which is classified and I'm not allowed to talk about."

Her mother nodded absently, and took a long swallow of her wine.

"How did you guys really meet, anyway?"

Sarah knew what her parents did. They had never kept who they were or what they did a secret from her or her brother. Her mother had worked with Aunt Jane in her lab for some time, now she was Stark Industries' Public Relations Director and worked with Pepper Potts now. And her dad...well. That was self explanatory. She had never quite gotten how they'd actually crossed paths. Her mother was looking at her with wide eyes and coughed slightly.

"Oh...well. He uh..just happened to come by the lab one day. When I saw him I knew it was love at first sight."

Aunt Jane snorted into her wine glass.

"You called him a fuck face and told him if he didn't stop looking at you like that you'd detach his balls with a scalpel. "

Her mother choked on a sip of her wine and Sarah stared at her as she blushed to the roots of her hair. She wasn't sure she had ever seen her mother do that before.

Sarah burst out in giggles. 

"You actually called Dad a 'fuck face'? "

"Okay, yes. But in my defense, I'd been fending off lechers ever since coming to the Tower, and Stark knew I was annoyed about that. And anyway, it's what happened after that that's the real story."

 

* * *

 

There was dead silence in the room for all of thirty seconds before Stark started laughing hysterically, and Jane came around her machinery with wide, horrified eyes.

"Darcy..."

"Gotta say, Cap, your way with women is awe inspiring." Stark managed to gasp out, clapping the shocked looking guy on the shoulder. As for the guy himself, he mumbled an apology and beat it out of the room faster than the Roadrunner outrunning the Coyote. Then what Stark had said filtered into her brain. She rounded on him.

"Shut up, Stark. Who was that?"

"That, my marvelous Miss Lewis, was the Star Spangled Man himself. Oh man, that was priceless. I hope JARVIS recorded it."

"If he did, I'm going to erase it. You know that your fucking staff have been following me around for weeks, leering at my tits because apparently none of them know what a real pair look like. And you decided to subject Captain America to me in that kind of a mood? What is wrong with you?"

"Hey now..."

"Shut up. JARVIS, where did Captain America go? I need to apologize to him, thanks to Stark being a moron."

_"I believe the Captain has adjourned to the gymnasium Miss Lewis."_

"Thank you."

She flounced out of the room in her best approximation of an indignant huff.

As JARVIS had said, he was in the gym.  He was pounding the hell out of an unsuspecting punching bag. She had to admit, he had really good form, and he was quite delicious to watch. She winced when he hit it so hard that it exploded all over the floor. He sighed briefly and went to hook up another bag, catching sight of her standing off to the side when he turned. He straightened in surprise, an apologetic look on his face.

"Miss Lewis...I'm--"

She held up a hand to stop him before he went any farther unecessarily.

"It's me that owes you an apology. I shouldn't have said all that, not to you anyway. You didn't do anything. If it means anything, the only reason that I was pissed off was because ever since I came here it's been a neverending line up of dudes falling over themselves to ogle my...breasts." Somehow, she just couldn't say 'tits' to Captain America. "Stark is an idiot, he knows that I'm pissed off about being ogled, and he brought you down without warning you about me. Seriously, I wouldn't subject anyone to me in that kind of mood, let alone you. I think even Thor has taken to avoiding me the last little bit."

He seemed to relax some, a tense line in his shoulders disappearing and the square way he held himself melting away. He looked less like a powerhouse superhero and more like a guy who'd had his puppy stolen, it was adorable.

"I really didn't mean to offend you, it's just that...you're very striking. You remind me of someone I knew once. She might have said something similar if she was in the same situation, maybe not quite as colourfully. She did punch a guy out once for insulting her, and she shot me when I made her angry."

Darcy found herself smiling.

"She sounds like she was my kind of woman. I'm flattered, thank you Captain."

"Steve. My name is Steve."

"Mine's Darcy." She stepped forward and held out her hand. Steve took it, offering her a smile as he did. Darcy was not a romantic by nature, but she would forever swear that sparks shot up her arm when he touched her.

"Would you like to go for coffee, Darcy? I can't promise I won't stare at you, but I'll try to do in the least offensive way possible."

Darcy laughed.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Sarah was smiling by the end of the story.  That was totally her dad.  Her mother seemed to agree, if the contented smile on her face was anything to go by.

"I can't believe that was almost twenty years ago." She murmured softly.  Aunt Jane had moved to sit beside her, and smiled softly.

"It doesn't feel like it's been that long, does it?" Her mother shook her head, dispelling her memories and smiled over at her. Sarah smiled back, a wicked smile that she knew that she'd inherited from the Lewis genes.

"I don't think I can write, 'my mother called my father a fuck face' in a report."

Both women laughed, and then her mother reached across the island to take her hands.

"Maybe not, but you can write that your mother had the decency to apologize to a nice man that she had mistakenly insulted, and where most men might have bolted in the face of such a venomous invective, your father saw something that made him want to try again. That's what really matters. The how and where aren't really that important, you can make anything up about that. What's important is that I apologized, and your dad still asked me out, if either of those things hadn't happened, you wouldn't be here."

Sarah came around the island and gave her mother a hug. That was how her dad found them when he came in a few minutes later.

"What's going on here?" Aunt Jane, ever so helpful, explained it to him.

"We were just telling Sarah how you and Darcy met."

She heard her dad laugh and he pressed warm kisses to both of their foreheads when they pulled apart.

"The 'love at first sight' load of bull, or the 'fuck face' story?"

They all cracked up again.

* * *

When Sarah got her report back a week or so later, she had gotten an 'A'.


End file.
